For many years stereoscopic 3D movies have been made. Some have been good, but many others have been bad. The badly made 3D movies have been mainly the symptom of inadequate equipment, or the lack of knowledge of good stereography. The effectively creates discomfort by the viewer, as well as having a negative impact on the 3D industry.
In this digital age, it is now feasible to create technological solutions to this dilemma.
This invention describes a process to ensure a comfortable Stereoscopic 3D viewing experience, whereby the viewer will observe natural 3D imagery without the psychovisual effects of eye strain, fatigue, or discomfort.